Wake Me Up, Naruto, Before I'm Undone
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: Oneshot He hated him, yet he loved him. He could see down into his very soul, like no one else ever could. He could bring him back to life. Not a songfic. SasuNaru. Rated for slight attempted suicide.


**A/N: Another 'Not a Songfic'!! Obviously Naruto, again. (I think I'm obsessed)**

**Spur of the moment fic. I wasn't even listening to the song. But I like it.**

**(Errors fixed. Sorry!)**

* * *

He hated it he thought as he stood at the cliffs edge. Hated the way that dobe could look into his eyes like they were doors. All the way down to the very center of his being, to his very core. Where he'd become so numb after all these years. Why did he still care so much? After everything he'd done to him? He loved him, but knew that he would only hurt him, so he'd tried to kill him, without ever really meaning too. Naruto deserved better than him.

He was without a soul, and had been for years. Taken away the night his brother killed his family, taken away all those he loved. Even killed himself, because the Itachi he saw that night was not his brother. Since then his spirit had been sleeping somewhere cold and distant, without a single person able to reach him.

Before Naruto

Somehow Naruto found it led it back home, both metaphorically and literally. He'd been forcibly returned to Konoha. And he hated it. Hated this village; they were the reason his brother died.

He hated Naruto too. No, wait. Of course not. He could never hate Naruto, the blonde meant everything to him. He was the only one to ever know what his life was like, the only one to ever wake him up on the inside, and save him from the nothing he'd become.

So how could he try to leave him now, when he finally realized what he was without this entire time? He needed him, needed him to breath into him, to prove to him that he was real, to bring him to life. He took a step closer and gazed down. Would he really be missed? Just one more step, just one more, and everything would end. He wouldn't be a burden any longer. He'd been replaced long ago, so why was he wanted back?

_Bid my blood to run_ he called desperately in his mind, fearing that he would soon become undone without someone to prove that he exists. He needed Naruto to bring him to life, back from this cliff's edge. Back from the very brink of insanity that he has hovered on for so long. But he wouldn't, because no one knew he was there. They probably all thought he left again, disappearing from their lives without a second thought. Weren't they happier with him gone though? He saw their faces, the strained smile and polite hellos. Just one step.

He took it. Letting the air rush past him, whipping through his raven hair. He turned himself in midair, watching the sky as he fell, his airs outstretched.

Suddenly his free fall was halted, warm arms wrapped protectively around him. Chakra enhanced feet carried them back up the cliff, away from the once rapidly approaching bottom. He was set down at the top, but the arms still held him in a possessive grip.

_I love you_ he whispered.

_All this time I couldn't see_ Naruto said softly, his face buried in his chest. _But you were always in front of me weren't you_? Why did he catch him? He was a burden they all had to carry unwillingly. They didn't want him.

_It feels like I've been sleeping for a thousand years_ he said, finally, slowly encircling Naruto in his arms. _I had to open my eyes to everything around me._ And what he saw was guilt. Guilt for bringing him back to the place he didn't want to return too. Even hate. But not from Naruto, never from Naruto.

_I love you too, Sasuke. _Naruto spoke softly, face still pressed to Sasuke's chest.

_Bring me to life Naruto. Wake me up, and give me life again. _And single tear leaked from Sasuke's eye and trailed down his cheek, only to drip of his chin and land on Naruto's. The blonde lifted his head to stare at him, reaching up to wipe away the wetness.

_Always._

* * *

**A/N: You gotta figure the song out yourself. So Read and Review. (Though I do understand the language of 'favorite')**

**More soon to some I'm sure!! **


End file.
